Paige Incanto
"GLITTER.SOLVES.ALL." ~ Paige. ''Paige Incanto ''is a main character in The Lettuceverse. She has contagious optimism and a seemingly ditsy and overly bubbly demeanor, but in reality, is actually very smart and has demonstrated numerous amounts of quick-thinking and ingenuity. She also works as a magician, and has a magical hat that can store anything, even live animals. She is the younger sister of Brian Incanto. Background Backstory: Paige and her Brother Brian were born in Borsville.They were raised in a very eccentric household because both of their parents were street performers, but they lived a happy life until Paige was 13 and Brian was 15. Both of their parents were murdered by a assumed Glitch-Human criminal, and had to fend for themselves. Brian become the duo's prominent guardian and took up a job at a mechanic's garage to give them income, while Paige started performing magic tricks at a local pizza place for money. The duo made due with their situation until an event thrust them into the NGD. ARC 1: Heroes Series 2 Her and Brian were the second of new recruits to the department, being recruited directly after sam was. Her and Brian then helped the department, with Paige using her quick thinking and performing skills to help apprehend Oz. She helped out a new department ally, Carl, and was the only one who was able to convince Chief to go back to his old Ways. She was also the only one not frightened at all by Costello's blackout city, which she regarded as amusing. She was killed by Bairre, but was later resurrected by Costello. An old enemy of her's Brix later became the leader of the syndicate, but was later defeated by the heroes, and replaced by Lucian, who Paige and the other heroes helped defeat, and she and the others were let go by Harrison. After John called for a temporary disbandment of the group, Her and Brian went back to performing and were absent for all of season 4 because they joined up with Carl's rebel group in order to find out more information about their Parents, and discovered that her parents were now brainwashed and top-ranking slayers. She and Brian returned to the department in season 5 after being escorted by Carl and His group. After coming back to the department, her and Brian helped the the recruitment of Anna. After the return of Edwin, Paige was the first to notice Brian's strange behavior, and after Anna discovered it wasn't Brian, she punched the impostor, which was later revealed to be a former NGD member, Hunter into the wall and started questioning him, before he turned into her and escaped by using her poofing powers. Paige and Brian then escaped getting arrested and poofed to the base, where they were later captured with John after being defeated by Hunter and Vivian. In the unwritten series 2 finale, Paige convinced the others the let Brix in and helped in the battle against Lucian. Her and Brian worked together to kill Vivian, with Brian dealing the final blow. ARC 2: Heroes Series 3: Paige had a cameo in the first episode of series 3. She also had a supporting role in the finale episode of season 2. ARC 3:Lettuceverse XXX ARC 4: Multiverse Paige has main role starting from the middle of season 2 to the end of season 3. ARC 5:Amalgam Paige has a supporting role in the Amalgam RP. Information Appearance Paige has blond hair and green eyes. She is always seen wearing a top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. Paige also has a vest with tons of glitter sprinkled all over it. She sometimes wears a pink cape with hearts on it during her performances. A bunny named "Mr. Fluffles" can sometimes be seen peeking out of her hat. Personality Paige is a very fun-loving person, and an optimist at heart. She has a great enthusiasm for almost everything, but is quite stuck in her own ways and tends to not think of the bad side of things, which can get her into trouble. Paige loves all kinds of jokes, and can hit it off with pretty much anyone with a sense of humor, fellow member of the NGD or even other villains. She is also pretty protective over the people she cares about, and can be quite headstrong in leaping into danger to save someone else. Paige also can be pretty cryptic in her working of things because of her profession, and seems to enjoy catching people off guard. Despite being very quick-thinking, she can also come off as being a bit of a ditz because of her bubbly and easily distracted personality. Paige can also have a bit of a competitive side, showed by her rivalry with Kingsley Medeis. She also seems to have a love for the paranormal and occult and is shown to be extremely hard to frighten. Adding onto this, Paige has also been so to be somewhat of a daredevil involving her own magic tricks, with the new ones she dreams up often getting more and more dangerous, much to Brian Incanto's chagrin. Sadly, most of her cheery personality is seemingly an act, she actually seems to be very depressed about her parent's demise, but doesn't want to make it anyone else's problem. Abilities * "Flourish":Paige has the ability to generate ice and snow out of thin air, as well shoot icicles and create ice constructs. She can also generate smoke from icy air, which she can use to "magically" teleport to different places, with varying amounts of effort compared to the distance. Paraphernalia * Top Hat * Various objects and animals stored in top hat * Wall of Shame (big slab of posterboard with pictures of Brian's worst failures on it) Limitations * Need for a flashy way of attacking * Being Naive and somewhat Gullible * Prone to being caught off guard. Stats Power:3/5 Speed:3/5 Endurance:2/5 Technique:5/5 Intelligence:4/5 Composure:3/5 Agreeableness:5/5 Trivia * Paige and Brian's last name, Incanto means "Magic" in Italian. * The bunny in her hat is named "Mr. Fluffles". Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Metaverse Characters Category:Lettuceverse